Turned Tables
by Archer800
Summary: It's a special day, but someone seems to have forgotten. But this time, it might not be who you expect. Valentine's Day special. Shorter than most, but it's okay in my opinion. Please read and review 3


Kind of shirt, not the best quality, but it's the best I could do with all my school crap and I might've rushed it a little. Hoping it's okay, I like it. There will be better ones in the future, I promise.

Pepper sighed as she hung up her cell for about the fifth time that day. Her mind was fired and she was having trouble focusing on any thing. This whole week had just been a complete disaster.

Monday- Two orders of something that she can't recall were mixed up and she was left to sort that out

Tuesday- Her body decided it was "that" time of month and she had (un)conveniently run out of her necessities (But it was Saturday today so she wasn't so miserable now)

Wednesday- The board decided to be particularly harsh and rude

Thursday and Friday- Tony got "horribly, no-chance-for-survival" sick and she was forced to take care of his lazy a-

As she was ranting in her head, a woman entered her office, carrying a

large bouquet with various shades of red and pink. "Virginia Pepper Potts?"

Pepper was confused; why the heck was she getting flowers? "Yes." She patted an empty spot on her desk and the woman set the flowers down and exited her office. Pepper barely gave the flowers a glance and had known they were from Tony; he liked to go extravagant with things. She guessed he just felt like sending her flowers today, and wouldn't be the first time he had.

She pulled the card that stuck up from the flowers out of its holder. There, in small print read:

Pepper,

Come home right now.

Yep, definitely from Tony. Only he would send her a huge bouquet of flowers to demand that she return home. She sighed inwardly. It wouldn't be so bad to go home early, would it? She didn't have any more appointments today and she didn't think she could get any more work done anyway. Just as she was about to collect her things, the same delivery woman came back in, this time with a smaller bundle of flowers.

"Sorry, forgot these ones."

She left without another word. Pepper groaned and read this card.

Pep,

Please. Home. Now.

She rolled her eyes. Typical. When you think all else will fail, send more flowers. She left the flowers on her desk and grabbed her things, before heading out the door. She said goodbye to her secretary and was soon in her car on her way home. She tried to wrap her mind around anything she was supposed to remember, but soon became bombarded by a headache and backed off. She'd worry about everything after she'd napped or just relaxed for a while.

Home was a sight for sore eyes. She exited the elevator into the penthouse floor of the Avengers Tower and breathed in deeply. Her home smelled of her perfume, with a strange mixture of Tony's oil and metal and new furniture and cologne mixed in. There was another strange smell, but she didn't really care at the moment.

She dropped her stuff on the floor by the elevator and promptly took off her heels, proceeding to flop onto the couch. She pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to will away the pounding of Mjolnir in her brain.

She laid there a few minutes, her eyes closed, until the weird smell from earlier had her getting up to investigate. She honestly was surprised that Tony hadn't come running like a lovestruck puppy the moment she came into the building. Especially when she "needed to come home so badly." She searched until she reached the dining table.

The whole table was set up; candles, vase of roses, wine glasses, the fancy plates. The amazing smell of chicken parmesan wafted from the stove top and vegetables steamed on the counter.

She was beyond comprehension right now. She never came home to dinner, let alone one that was cooked at her home. It was either something she made or take out.

She heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and turned to see Tony pulling a red tie tight around his neck. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. You're home." He deadpanned.

"Well, yes. Your flower message seemed rather urgent." She replied, baffled by this whole situation.

He smirked. "Well, honestly I thought I'd have to send a few more before you actually left work."

He held her elbows in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. "So what do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the set table. Pepper glanced at it. "It's great Tony. I'm just not sure why it's like this."

Tony laughed loudly. "Don't mess with me, Pep. I know you know why."

Pepper felt like she was left out of some important announcement of what today was. He hadn't wished her anything this morning; he'd been sleeping. She hadn't listened to the radio today either. She was perplexed.

He must've noticed her confuzzled expression, because he lost his smile. "Wait, you really don't know?" He asked, shocked. Pepper shrugged. "I might have at one point, but this week was so awful, my mind is in jumbles."

Tony grinned evilly. "Wow, the tables sure have turned this time, huh?"

Pepper ignored his playful jibe and thought hard, despite her headache. He had given her flowers, a nice dinner, he was wearing a red tie. . .What was the date again? She could recall her calendar saying February 14.

February 14.

Holy shit.

How could she have forgotten it? She always remembered everything and she didn't even remember Valentine's Day?!

She sighed into her hands. He'd never let her live this one down. Tony chuckled again, then pulled her hands away from her face. "Hey remember me?" He teased.

She gave him a glare. "Did you make this?" She pointed to the dinner. Tony gave her a half smile, seeming somewhat bashful and embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually no. But you'd never believe how amazing of a cook Bruce is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, both had changed out of fancy clothes. Pepper wore sweats and one of Tony's t-shirts. He wore something similar. They curled up on the couch, Tony laying with Pepper tucked into his side. She had her head resting comfortably on his chest and his right arm wove under her and around her waist.

Her headache had left her and everything was well; besides the fact that she didn't remember the holiday.

"I can't believe I didn't remember. I didn't even do anything for you." She murmured.

She expected another jab at her mistake or some kind of innuendo (especially since it was a day celebrating *lovers*) but instead he replied, "Pepper, you've already done everything for me. It was my turn." She sighed, then smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'll remember next year." She promised. Tony hummed and kissed her head. "I won't. I was lucky to remember this year." He mused. Pepper poked his stomach. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Mr. Stark."

"Not going to probably get any thing else, Miss Potts."

They lay there silently and even though she had forgotten an important date, Tony hadn't. She loved the strange ways in which both their minds worked. It just made their life all the more interesting and it only made her love him more. She snuggled closer, relishing the warms and safe feeling he was giving her.

"Wanna go have some fondue?"

And there it was. Wasn't exactly an innuendo, but a straight suggestion counts too. Wasn't Valentine's Day without it. Somehow, fondue had become a synonym for something else in their home and she understood what it meant now. She could just picture his smirk above her, eye brows raised hopefully.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to, Tony."

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Hope you had a wonderful one with all your loved ones 3 Reviews are appreciated; show the love :)


End file.
